


In the End, We Are But Stars

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actual Choking, Anal Fingering, And Then There Was Only One Bed, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Bottom Armitage Hux, Choking, Everybody Lives, Fix It Fic, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hate Sex, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS for Episode 9, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rough Sex, Sort Of, The First Order, mild drinking, spoiler alert: Hux misses the FO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: WARNING: Major spoilers for Star Wars, Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker. Do not read if you have not seen the movie or don't want spoilers.The First Order has fallen. There is peace in the galaxy. General Hux has found his way to a town called Aayli-So on a desert planet. He works as a mechanic, and lives in the escape pod he got away in. Desperately lonely, Hux longs for what once was, but he suffers no allusions that there's no going back. When Ben Solo shows up, and is perhaps the last person in the universe that Hux actually knows from his past, Hux is angry. And spiteful. Because once again, Kylo Ren has ruined everything he touches.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	In the End, We Are But Stars

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Majory spoilers for Star Wars, Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker. Do not read if you have not seen the movie or don't want spoilers.

Jettisoned out into the endless blackness of space, a single escape pod spun slowly into the ether. With no destination and no way to control it, the little pod, which was black and stamped with the noticeable First Order logo let out a quiet blip signifying one sole life form on board.

Inside, a ginger General slowly awakened in to consciousness, and the first thing he felt or thought was _pain._ Hux groaned as he awoke, and the throbbing in his chest was unbearable. And his eye, what the kriffing universe had happened to that?

Lifting a hand which shook from the pain, Hux’s ability to breathe was hindered from how deeply impacted the chest plate metal under his uniform had become. Taking the full brunt of blaster fire to the chest was not wise; despite that, he gently pressed the pads of his fingertips against his lower eyelid which felt puffy and swollen, even under the black gloves he still wore.

Moving on further, Hux reached up to unclasp the front of his uniform, which was difficult to say the least. The armor was impacted across several of his ribs. While General Pryde was a good shot, he’d still fired out of anger and aggression. He’d gone for Hux’s heart but missed.

Undoing the layers of his uniform was painstaking work, mostly because he couldn’t move his torso. Finally getting to the last layer off with only the armor and a white shirt underneath, he reached up to his shoulders, and peeled back the elastic that held the armor in place.

“Stars,” Hux groaned in relief as the tight fit of the armor was released, and he could finally breathe, and assess the damage.

Moving to sit up, Hux immediately collapsed on to his side as the pain shredded through his mind and left him woozy. His ribs were definitely bruised internally, and upon letting the plating fall and the stars to clear from his vision, he could see why.

The armor was cracked and warped in a circle where the laser had hit him. All across the armor it was further cracked, and he definitely wouldn’t get to use it a second time. He hadn’t thought it would get so mauled, but at least it did the job, despite some of his having sliced open his skin which left a nice gash just under his left nipple.

Making a second attempt to sit up, Hux gritted his teeth through the pain and he tasted bloody on his tongue. However he’d gotten into this escape pod, somebody hadn’t been delicate while getting him there.

Rolling over on to hands and knees, Hux clutched at his left side and the pain made him nauseous. _Weak_ , he heard his father say. _Useless_ , the voice repeated.

 _No_. He was not weak, nor useless anymore. He was patient. And patience, it seemed, had won the day.

Getting to his feet, Hux had to lean on the panel which controlled things like how much oxygen he had left to breathe, and how warm the escape pod cabin could be. A red blinking button caught his attention, and he went over the schematics of the pod for a brief moment. There was no reason not to click the button, so Hux reached over, and pressed down on it.

A small compartment opened that was no larger than that of a First Order captains medallion. On top of it, a holograph blipped to life, and he limped back a pace to get a better view.

"General Hux, you may not remember me. I had the pleasure of working under you for only a short time, over a year ago. Much has happened since then, and I don't expect you to remember my face."

Hux squinted, because he did in fact recognize that face. It looked like that Lieutenant… Mitaka-something or other. He watched as the officer delivered the message, his entire body screaming for him to sit down, but he'd been through worse pain before. It was inevitable when he and Kylo had begun to be at each other’s throats for real, and not just as the sick foreplay they’d engaged in. It was neither safe nor sane, though much of Hux’s life was like that.

"Despite my demotion after Star Killer Base," Hux felt a pang when he said it. He was still hurt over that debacle, because it had taken years to build, and only minutes to destroy. "I've always been loyal to you and your vision. I've watched as General Pryde and the Supreme Leader have made what, frankly, is a mockery of your title and your legacy. If you're seeing this, know that I'm already dead. But it was my last duty to the First Order to put you in a med bay escape pod, and try to help you escape."

"I don't know where you're headed, since I didn't have time to program that it in to pod. But I hope that this at least gives you a fighting chance to survive, and perhaps, rebuild. It's been an honor, sir."

The transmission ended, and the hologram disappeared. Hux stood there for a moment as he processed the information, and then he sneered through bloody teeth.

"Rebuild." That was preposterous. There was no way to rebuild. The Rebellion had won, the people of the Galaxy had seen to that. Now there was only trying to find a way to be rescued, and to make a new existence. But if this was a med bay pod, that meant it had medical supplies. And what Hux really needed now, was something to take away the pain.

* * *

Brutalized. That's how he felt. Both in mind, body, and soul. Kylo was dead. The First Order was gone. The Emperor too was dead. There was no Supreme Leader left. All Hux had ever known was gone. And yet somehow, out in the far reaches of space, he'd come to make peace with it all.

It was only by luck that a freighter picked up his life signal and hauled him on board. The Ugnaught had found him and taken the chance to reel the pod in. Hux had been met, of course, with every member of the crew aiming some sort of blaster at him. But he'd shed his uniform and tousled his hair and fashioned himself as a mechanic who’d abandoned the First Order when it was apparent that they weren’t going to win. After all, machines were easy to fix; it was his body that gave him a hard time.

The Ugnaught had taken him down to a planet he was only familiar with from charts and graphs. It was somewhere he'd learned about in the Academy, though now he became more familiar with the specifics of the place.

Down in the dust and dirt, Hux made a home. The escape pod became his refuge, and he set it up to have a comfortable bed on a medical mat. He discarded his uniform, though the General’s insignia and patches he kept in a hidden compartment near where he laid his head each night. You know, just in case.

* * *

Prying apart the cover that shielded the control panel, Hux sat back on his knees as he saw it was covered in oil that definitely shouldn't be there. With his head wrapped in a dirty scarf, he was spared from the scent of the gas fumes.

Living on a desert planet was harsh, but Hux was prepared for it. He'd grown out his hair and now sported a beard to conceal his face, but it also helped provide some cover during sudden dust storms that were known to roll through the region. Where he'd ended up was not what he'd expected.

You’d be unlucky to find a more wretched hive of sum and villainy than Aayli-So. Despite the Resistance having won the war, there was always an underground market for stolen First Order tech. Hux turned a blind eye even when his boss handed some over to fix up a ship. He was lucky though that the Ugnaught who’d picked him up ran a machine shop, and that Hux had proven he was worth keeping around when he’d fixed the compressor of a heavy cruiser. Now, Hux worked hard for a living, but it was fulfilling in a way he hadn’t known before.

He made enough by day to buy dinner and a drink at the local cantina in the evenings. He'd even struck up a friendship with the bartender who let it slip, only once, that he might not be as keen on the Resistance as the rest of folks in town.

It made Hux feel more comfortable in his presence, because all his precious work and the years Hux had spent plotting, planning, and strategically placing soldiers had been for nothing. The blow to his pride remained, even as the blow to his ribs and the cut across his skin had healed.

Hux was scarred though from war, but everybody was. He walked with a limp from being shot in the leg by the traitor; he didn’t have the credits it would require to be laid up for weeks. It didn’t help that at night, desperate to sleep because he longed to hear the soft hum of a mechanical engine churning out air conditioning at the perfect temperature, he had nightmares.

Kylo was always on his thoughts when he drifted to sleep. What had happened? Where had he gone? Their falling out had been traumatic, to say the least.

That stupid girl had gotten in the way, and now look what had happened. Everything Hux had worked for was ruined. And he didn't even have a comrade to commiserate with about it. Instead, he sat quietly at the bar and made casual conversation with the bar tender. On occasion, he’d even considered paying for a warm body for the night, but he relegated himself to the solitude of life. He would remain here forever; grounded on a planet he did not want, while surrounded by people he did not know.

It wasn't all bad though. Hux still had his pod, which was more than most people could say. And he still had his work. Because Hux was, if nothing else, always a studious man.

He twiddled away his days looking at the underbellies of ships and pulling out loose wires. He bypassed superfluous systems to make speeder bikes faster and more efficient. Every once in a while, a client would even tip him personally. Sometimes he’d even receive credits from the First Order that he could easily have laundered.

Looking up at the setting sun after a long day’s work, Hux finally pulled the scarf away from his face to reveal the unkempt beard and the hardened mouth that had only recently begun to smile again.

He hopped off the top of a cruiser, because the rest of the work would have to wait until tomorrow. His pants hung low on his hips, and he had to readjust as he re-acclimated himself to the flat durasteel floor of the hangar. For now, it was almost dinner time, which meant his daily wage, and a warm meal in his belly.

No longer at the peak of his existence, Hux's frame, though slight as it was, had grown even slighter. The food here was good, but living on only one meal a day that didn’t have the full range of substance he needed to keep his body thriving, he looked no better than any other working man around here.

Exiting the hangar, Hux shoved his hands in to his baggy pants that had too many pockets as he went to collect his wage. Once acquired, he headed to the cantina. There was no reason to go back to his pod to clean up; he was a working man now, and everybody who lived here seemed to be constantly covered in a short film of grime or dirt.

Entering the cantina, a familiar song played from a band that performed every night. He waved to one Chiss who he'd lost a few rounds of sabacc to; maybe tonight he'd try again.

Sidling up to an empty stool at the bar, Hux leaned on it with his elbows which was a mannerism he'd picked up from everybody around him. He was accustomed to having ridged posture, and even as he tried to break himself of the lifelong habit, it was hard, and people took notice.

"What'll it be tonight, Teel?"

"Just the usual," Hux said, and pulled out the credits he'd been paid. Genteel, he'd said the first night he'd been here when the bartender pointed out his proper posture and the way he seemed to have layers upon layers of manners that these smugglers and working folk did not. So, he'd shortened it to Teel, and the name had stuck.

A large bowl of warm soup and a fizzy drink in a tin cup were put in front of him, and he paid for it straight up. Then, hovering over his meal, Hux ate quietly as the cantina buzzed around him with the usual thrum of folks.

It was all in a day’s life on Aayli-So, and Hux paid no mind to most people. Halfway through his meal however, the bartender came back to him while he polished a glass that was similar to the one Hux drank out of, and then he leaned over closely.

"Somebody came by lookin' for you today," he said, and it made Hux raise an eyebrow as he looked up from his bowl.

"Not possible," he said. Nobody, not even people who had survived from the First Order knew where he was. Plus, there were plenty of men like him around, all scruffy and gangly. If somebody was looking for a type like that, there were plenty of them around.

"Said he was looking for a ginger who was good with mechanics. With a, get this, 'mysterious past.'" The bartender said as he put up air quotes and said it in a way that evoked a spooky undertone.

Hux forced himself to snort like it was funny, but it was definitely not funny. There were other red heads like him in this town, but not nearly enough to assuage his worries.

"Mysterious past? I'm just running from the fallout like everybody else," Hux said, though now his curiosity was peaked. Who would know about him being here of all places?

"Yeah, but something about him seemed quite serious. Maybe it was the eyes, or the hair," the bartender said as he continued to polish the glass.

"Sounds like you've got a girlfriend," Hux said as a jab, and it made the bartender laugh.

"You're alright, Teel," he said, before he leaned away and went on to serve drinks to somebody else. But as Hux stared into the bowl of soup, he suddenly lost his appetite, and decided to end his night early.

* * *

Coming to his escape pod, it was well dug into the sand by now. Several storms had already passed by which meant it had a constantly wind swept look about it, with sand licking up both sides of it.

Once inside, the door creaked as it closed, and Hux turned on the overhead light that he'd hung in the center of it. The viewport was covered with a sheet for privacy, though now alone, Hux shed the charade of working man, and became a bit of himself again.

Taking of his scarf, he pressed back the bangs of his hair a bit before he took a seat on one of the cushioned benches that lined the pod. Had somebody really come looking for _him_?

That was impossible, and it wouldn't even make sense if it was true. Months had passed since he'd been here, so if anybody knew his location before that, they would have come to find him sooner.

Reaching under the dirty white tank top that he wore, he pulled out his dog tags that still read his name, order number, and rank. _General_ , it said, and he contemplated the word. How many times had he counted the E's and the A in it? How many times had he stared, wondering if perhaps his life had been better then, when he'd been sidelined by… _no_. He refused to say the man’s name. Hux hated him for what he'd done to the First Order, him and his band of religious zealots.

Reaching down, Hux began to unlace his boots. He refused to think about that man, the man who'd made his life so difficult. The man who was basically the child behind a mask. A monster, Hux thought, as he pulled off his boots.

* * *

_Hux_ , the word was whispered to him on the wind. Hux was returning from another night at the cantina, where he'd had dinner and the usual drink. His ribs felt particularly out of place today, and he reached down to place a hand over them as he slowed down to a casual walking pace.

But the sound of his name made him perk up, and he looked behind himself to see if he'd been followed. But there was nobody there. There was nothing but sand and the stars, and the clothes on his back.

Hux continued his way back to the escape pod, though the name again made him stop, and this time, somebody had definitely said it from nearby. _Hux_.

He spun around quickly as he tried to find its source, but upon seeing nobody in the darkness of the desert, he squinted his eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what you're playing at, but it’s not going to work."

"Hux," said the deep voice from behind him. And when he turned, he nearly bumped in to the one man in the entire galaxy who he didn't want to see.

Stumbling back, Hux fell into the sand that had made his hands grow coarse, and his tongue go dry. Standing at his full height, Kylo looked the same as before, though it was hard to gauge in the darkness of night.

"You. Stay away from me," Hux said as he scrambled to his feet. The last thing he wanted was to talk to this force user now. Because it was Kylo, and all of his childish petulance that had spelled the demise of the First Order. Or at least, had contributed to it.

"I'm sorry Hux," Kylo said as he stepped forward. Even in the dark, Hux could see he was wearing some sort of cloak, and it made his form seem larger than it actually was.

"You're sorry?!" He spat and guffawed at the apology. "Look at what you did! You destroyed everything! The Order, the Sith, the Galaxy, all of it! You in your obsessive search for that scavenger."

"I failed," Kylo said, though his tone sounded reflective, and almost sad.

"Yes, you did," Hux replied, and he was struck by Kylo's candidness. So, it begged him to ask the question. "How did you find me?"

"Your life force was easy to track, especially after our-.”

"Don't say it, don't you _dare_ bring that up! You went running across the galaxy after the girl and left me in charge of the _ruins_ of the First Order. Of Star Killer, and then the fleet! And now you bring up our brief and disappointing liaison?" Hux snorted. "You're intolerable."

He turned, done with the conversation, and he began to walk back to his pod. But he heard the sand rustle under foot as Kylo pursued, so he stopped, and turned back.

"Why are you here? Do you have some grand plan to bring back the first Order, or perhaps to rule the Galaxy? Because that time has passed, that time has-.”

"I came back for you," Kylo said, pausing a few feet from Hux. It struck him like a knife through his heart, and the feelings that he'd had for Kylo which were long since buried, began to emerge.

"You're the only one I could find from the Order. All my friends, they're dead. I killed them. And my mentors, and my parents. They're all dead now."

"And the girl?" Hux said, spitting the pronoun.

"She's dead. At least to me."

At this Hux rolled his eyes, because it meant Kylo knew where she was, and chose not to pursue her, for now. "I'm done with this conversation. You are, as usual, a waste of my time, and-."

"Stop," Kylo said, and Hux found himself frozen in his position. He'd almost forgotten about this part of Kylo's power, being forced to stand still or shut up, or be thrown against a wall panel in front of his inferiors. Hux seethed with anger as Kylo came around from behind him, to block his path.

"I came to apologize, and to say I'm sorry. I came to help, and possibly to stay. I didn't come here to ruin your life."

"You already did a fine job of that once. Let me go," Hux said, and immediately he was released. His feet hit the sand where he'd been about to step, and he squared up to Kylo, who had a few inches on him, like always.

"Every time you've come into my orbit, you've ruined any work I have done. I won't let you do it again, not this time," Hux said as he glared up into a face that was hidden by shadow.

"Let me prove to you my loyalty, General," Kylo said, and he got down to one knee like he was pledging his fealty to somebody who still held that title. Hux didn't step back though as he scowled down at the man who seemed like a ghost of his former self.

"You're not to impede me in anything I do. If you stay with me, you will be just a man, the same as I. And you will earn a living in this town. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kylo said, and it sounded like he was going to say more. But when he didn't speak up, Hux broke the silence.

"Then stand up. There's no kneeling in this place."

* * *

Stepping into the pod, Kylo had to bend down to get through the door. But once inside, his broad frame didn't take up much space in what could easily fit at least a dozen people if necessary.

Hux pulled of his scarf and hung it up in its normal spot on the wall, and he couldn't help but observe Kylo as Kylo in turn observed what had turned in to his living quarters.

Kylo's eyes had softened, though the bags under them had not. And the scar he still bore had grown pale like the rest of his skin. So much so that one might miss it if they weren’t looking for it.

He also pulled off his cloak as he looked around, before he eyes settled on Hux once more who went to sit in his usual spot, where he could take off his boots and relax. "It's very appropriate for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hux sneered, taking off his boots.

"It's stark. Not a lot of personal possessions, much like my own quarters once were."

"I didn't have time to take anything with me," Hux said with a sarcastic undertone.

"How did you escape?" Kylo asked as he walked over, and he took a seat that was decidedly two cushions over from Hux. For however little he thought of Kylo, Hux at least appreciated that he understood that they were no longer romantic partners. They were at odds, and perhaps they would always be that way.

"I don't suppose you remember Lieutenant Mitaka," he started to say.

"I do," Kylo replied as he interjected with that deep, though familiarly boyish tone.

"He put me on this pod from the med bay. I got injured after General Pryde fired a blaster at me, but I survived," he said as he set the boots aside. Hux wiggled his toes a bit since it felt good to be out of such sturdy footwear.

"You were shot?" Kylo asked, and he sounded surprised.

Hux hummed as he nodded, and taking a moment to be candid, he lifted up his shirt. He still had a scar from where he'd bled, but it was healed now and pinkened with new skin.

"How did you survive?" Kylo asked as his brow softened like he was genuinely concerned that Hux had nearly been killed.

"Armor. I started wearing it under my uniform after you became-." Hux stopped, because he couldn't say it. He couldn't use the words which had once meant so much to him. He tried not to think of the titles now so that he could tell himself he was simply a wayward mechanic, trying to create a meager existence on the edge of the Galaxy.

"Supreme Leader," Kylo said, and clearly the words were fresh in his mind as well and had not taken on a sour undertone.

"Yes," Hux said. "That traitor, FN-2187, also shot me in the leg."

"You were a traitor too," Kylo corrected, and Hux glared as he stood up. But there was nowhere to go to avoid this conversation.

"I was a traitor to take you out of power! You were reckless, Ren. And growing more so by the day. Your zealotry and obsession with the girl and Palpatine was unhinged and I knew it would lead to the Order's downfall."

"I was on a mission," Kylo corrected, though he too stood up.

"From whom? Your mother, the Rebellion General? Or perhaps Snoke, or the Sith themselves," Hux spat, and it was clear that he was getting to Kylo. _Good_ , Hux thought.

Kylo had obviously not felt the pain that Hux had gone through. He obviously didn't feel bad for his misdeeds, or how he'd literally been the entire reason that the Republic, and then the Empire, and then the First Order had finally fallen after generations of warfare. It was clear that Kylo didn't understand any of this at all.

"You don't feel things like I do. You wouldn't know where the calling came from to find Rey and bring her to Emperor Palpatine," Kylo said with conviction.

"Perhaps I don't, but I can feel things like the pain of demotion and the deceit of watching all my plans go to waste while you went galivanting around the Galaxy with your Knights. Which, might I remind you, you subsequently failed to do the one thing you set out to do. I can feel it and see it more clearly than you, because look where it's gotten us, yet you still fail to understand-.”

Hux choked on his words, his windpipe constricted as Kylo raised a hand towards him. Hux grabbed at his throat and strained against the pressure; he hadn’t missed this at all.

But it was over in the blink of an eye, and he fell hard to the ground on to his knees. Gasping as they hit metal on bone, Hux coughed as he regained his breath, and leaned away from where Kylo came over and knelt down.

"I'm sorry, Hux. I-."

"Get out," Hux wheezed as he held up a hand in Kylo's direction to keep some distance between them. "Get out!"

"And where should I go? Out there, into the sand?" Kylo said, finally raising his voice from that soft, sad plea to a hardened man that Hux knew was waiting underneath. "We're the only ones who know each other’s past and pain, Hux. We're the only ones we have now."

* * *

Kylo was not easy to get along with. Whether it was trying to take him to Hux’s job to get him hired, or bringing him to the cantina where Kylo actually had the audacity to ask what else they served, Kylo was a constant pain in Hux's side, perhaps more so than his ribs which would cause him lifelong problems.

Despite that, in the confines of the pod, there was only one bed. And while Hux had fashioned himself to be a hardened man, some of the cruelty instilled in him from his father had melted away under the relentless burden of daily life in the desert. So, when thy grew tired one evening after Kylo had been staying with Hux for a while, Hux offered Kylo the customary spot on the mat beside him.

Turning out the light that hung above them, Hux settled into the bed next to the man he hated, but who he'd once loved. Silently, he listened to Kylo breathe as he lay with his back to Hux, and Hux with his back to Kylo. There, Hux thought about sleeping beside him again, and how things could have been different.

"You were right," Kylo said into the night, which roused Hux's half-asleep brain. "About everything."

"How's that?" Hux asked, most of the anger at Kylo dissipated now that they were inhabiting the same pod and spent pretty much every moment together.

"The fate of the Galaxy was not mine to decide. I was only trying to further it along towards my will," he said candidly. Slowly Hux opened his eyes, and he looked up a bit, contemplating rolling over.

"Nobody can decide the fate of the Galaxy. Not even you, Ren."

"Stop calling me that," he said, and it made Hux grow rigid with spite.

"Why? Because it reminds you of your failure?"

"Because it's not my name anymore," Kylo said, though he was the one to roll over first.

"You'd have me call you Ben?" Hux asked as he rolled on to his back, and he could see in the dim blinking lights of the pod that Hux kept on a as a reminder of his past life, that Kylo was facing him.

"Yes. It's my birth name, so in a place like this, I can go unnoticed."

"Finally come to accept the reality of your fate?" Hux asked, though he rolled over all the way then, so that he was facing Kylo too.

"I'm going to be here forever with you. I realize that now."

"Is that just the drink talking, or do you mean it?" Hux asked as he lifted a hand, and ever so gently, carted it through Kylo's messy mane of black hair. He could tell now that Kylo was being open with him for the first time in possibly forever, and that he was allowing himself to be painfully vulnerable.

"It could be both, though I sincerely mean it," Kylo said as he propped himself up on an elbow, and then leaned over to give Hux a soft kiss on the mouth.

It wasn't like before, when they'd been pointed and shaven. It was softer now, with less stress of getting the deed done and going about their business in hiding. Kylo was kinder, and less demanding as he pressed Hux's mouth open. And Hux searched with his tongue, gently yielding to Kylo as the man slowly rolled over on to him.

It felt good to have the weight of a body laying down into him, Hux thought, as their legs tangled together. Hux reached up to brush back more of Kylo’s hair that grew untamed and wild in the desert atmosphere.

Slowly Hux unfolded, and he let Kylo slip a leg between his own, the pressure of his thigh to Hux's groin slowly awakening a desire he hadn't felt since he'd landed here.

Gently, Hux pulled up the hem of Kylo's shirt, and Kylo sat up for a moment to pull it over his head. Hux reached up to touch the tips of his fingers against where Kylo had once had abs. Now his stomach had grown soft, though slight, since he shared the same diet as Hux on this planet.

"Ben," he said the name quietly as he sat up too, and slipped his fingers in to Kylo's waistband.

"Armitage," Kylo replied quietly as he cupped Hux's jaw, and pulled him in to another slow kiss. Then Hux undid the front of his pants, Kylo's lean torso called to him like so many times before, and the large swath of skin that was now rattled and marked with scars was Hux's only desire.

"Lay back," Hux whispered as he undid the front of Kylo's pants, so Kylo tossed back the blankets and scooted away uncertainly. But then he leaned back and laid out over the mat they shard, and Hux found Kylo's cock hard and waiting for him to touch it.

Hux realized that Kylo had probably been this hard when he'd struck up the conversation, and that maybe it was just a rouse to get Hux to suck him off for the first time in ages. If it was though, this rouse worked, because Hux took Kylo into his mouth and he moaned as Kylo's tip felt familiar on the back of his throat. Whatever Hux thought of this and whatever had transpired between them, he had really, truly missed Kylo's cock.

He tasted salty and a bit like musk, but Hux didn't mind at all. In fact, it felt good to have his nose buried in Kylo’s dark curls again, and he closed his eyes as he sucked diligently, and with the precision that he tried to break himself from.

Hux bobbed his head up and down over that thick length, his lips spreading wide around it as a hand came to cup Kylo's balls. Kneading them gently in hand and giving them a squeeze, it evoked a quiet shudder from Kylo who was always so quiet in these moments.

Drooling slightly more, Hux continued to suck, and he relaxed his throat until he could take Kylo all the way down. Unable to breathe, Hux hummed quietly and it made Kylo's leg twitch until he bent it up at the knee, obviously aroused by Hux's expert approach.

Coming up from suck on him, Hux tasted the saltiness of precum as he swiped his tongue over Kylo's tip, before he sat up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Going to let me suck on you all night?" He teased.

"Bend over and I'll fuck you properly," Kylo countered immediately, and it made Hux feel a slight giddiness in his stomach. He reached into his pants to adjust himself, before he reached over to the wall panel by the head of the bed, and pried it loose.

He reached in, where the few personal affects he still owned were stashed. But as he reached over to pull out the bottle of medical grade lubricant that had been untouched since he'd landed here, Kylo knelt over him, and he too reached in.

"You kept them," Kylo said as he pulled out the First Order insignia that Hux had ripped from his uniforms. Hux went to snatch at them but Kylo turned away, though he seemed to eye them reverently, rather than using them as a tool to tease Hux.

"Don't," Hux warned, the bottle of lube in his hand was less appealing now that Kylo knew his secret.

"What do you think you'll do with them?” Kylo asked. “Do you want to wear them, again?”

"Don't be absurd," Hux said as he sat back. But his cock was aching to be released, so he kept his legs spread, though he curled his toes slightly under the socks that he wore. "One day when I die, I wish to be buried with them in my pocket."

"That's quite macabre," Kylo said, though he handed back the insignia.

"More like fore cite," Hux said as he took the patches back and stowed them. "As a force user, you'll live much longer than me, so I figure you should know now."

"Such a gloomy subject," Kylo said, as he slid a hand down past Hux's waistband, and Hux didn't stop him. "When you're like this."

Hux groaned into the touch and leaned in, as Kylo pressed his forehead to Hux’s while they let the weight of the patches lay out over them. It was a shared secret now, and one that Hux realized he’d been desperate to share with somebody, anybody else who knew him from before.

Pulling his hand out after a few teasing touches, Kylo manhandled Hux over until he was on his knees, and then Kylo pulled Hux's pants off without asking. Stripping Hux of his pants and shirt, his dog tags clanked together as he leaned forward on hands and knees, and Kylo slicked up his fingers before he smeared some lube down Hux's cleft to warm it up.

The intrusion of a finger was familiar, as was this position. Fully naked and on the ground like a dog, Kylo was still mostly dressed while Hux let himself be vulnerable. It was just like before, when Hux seemed to always be fully naked while Kylo permanently remained in some state of undress in his quarters.

Sliding his finger in and out, Kylo was dutiful and calculating. Hux did his part to relax and brushed some hair off to the side so he could look back at Kylo if he wanted. But it didn't take long before they fell into old habits, and as Kylo pressed in a second finger, he reached up to grab at the back of Hux's hair. This time around though, there was plenty of it to take hold of.

Wrenching Hux's head back, Hux hissed as he sat up properly now from where he'd been keeling forward with his face nearly on the mat. His cock sprung to attention at the pain and control, and he felt Kylo's oppressive frame crouch over him as Kylo continued to finger him open.

"You still like this?" Kylo muttered into his ear, before he took a moment to gently nibble on it.

"Yes," Hux admitted, before Kylo wrenched his head further around and their lips collided in a messy, oppressive kiss. It was different kissing with a beard and feeling the tickle of facial hair as Kylo pressed his mouth open.

"Good," Kylo said into the demanding kiss, before he weaseled his way between Hux's knees, and pressed the tip of his cock against Hux's hole where his fingers had previously been.

"Go slow," Hux said in a moment of candidness, as he reached back to gently grasp on to Kylo's thigh. "I'm out of practice."

The confession made Kylo chuckle in the cruel, seductive way that Hux had forgotten about. He'd forgotten how Kylo laughed at him when he was sobbing out an orgasm, but also forgot how good it felt to have Kylo's wide hands on his hips as they nearly encompassed him.

Pressing the flat of his cock up and down Hux's cleft a few times in a warning, Kylo continued forward as he pushed down the tip of his cock ever so slightly, so that it breached Hux and pressed open his vulnerability.

Hux moaned quietly, despite the initial discomfort. He knew what came next, and what Kylo would do to him. They were together again, and things were almost exactly the same between them despite how long they’d spent apart.

Kylo shoved Hux's head away roughly, and Hux slowly bowed down forward towards the mat. Hux spread his knees a bit wider as Kylo pressed in, and then he pulled out. And the drag of his cock made Hux moan again, and his toes curl in the socks that remained on because the pod was always cold at night.

Slowly Hux lowered himself until his forehead pressed against their shared bed. He reached up straight above him, with his wrists pressed together until Kylo kept them there with the force in the way Hux loved. Hux reveled in the measures of control Kylo wielded over him, and when Kylo pushed back in, it took all his strength not to cry out from the pain of how sharply he stung.

Pulling out like he'd felt Hux try to twitch away, Kylo again pressed the flat underside of his cock up and down Hux's cleft a few times. The second time he went to push back in, Hux's injured leg trembled and he stretched it out in an instinct to prevent further pain.

"Get back here," Kylo said as he grabbed Hux’s ankle, and pulling it back. Hux moaned in response because the movement of muscles in his hips made Kylo's cock swipe deliciously over his sensitivity.

"Oh stars," Hux breathed, though now that Kylo was working his way mostly in and out, Hux sat up, and then pushed himself all the way up to his hands and knees.

Wrists still bound by an invisible force, he sat up with his back to Kylo's front, and then Hux reached his hands up over their heads so they were locked behind Kylo's neck. There, Kylo nibbled on his throat as he pumped in and out, and slowly wrapped his arms around Hux to keep him close. This was the control that he'd missed.

Hux had no control of his life anymore. After being in command of fleets of ships and hordes of storm troopers that were always so tidy in their little rows, his life now had no control. He wasn't in control of his job or how much he got paid. He wasn't in control of the food he ate or the drinks he gulped down. He wasn't even in control of when he slept, because sometimes if it wasn’t the nightmares that kept him up, it was the storms outside.

But now that Kylo was in control of him, Hux felt pleasure quake up his pale thighs and the sound of Kylo's skin slapping against his made Hux revel in the connection they made. He moaned unabashedly, always so noisy compared to Kylo's quiet contemplation as he decided what to do to Hux next.

Held up in such a way, Hux writhed while his body was taut, though pliant as Kylo kept him close with two broad arms. Hux missed being held like this, and his brow softened as he let Kylo pummel him with his perfect cock.

Unceremoniously he was dropped down as Kylo pulled his arms up from around the back of his neck, and Hux barely caught himself in time before Kylo pulled out of him. With a quiet slickened sound, Hux trembled at the emptiness as he was left heaving for breath on the mat. But the next moment, Kylo's broad palms maneuvered Hux on to his back, and Kylo's hands slid down the length of each leg until he could grab each ankle.

He hoisted Hux's legs up until his ankles were draped over the top of Kylo's shoulders. Pressing forward, Kylo slid back in to Hux’s depths nearly seamlessly. But it was only for a second before Hux was shot through with a searing pain in his ribs, and her jerked away from Kylo in a desperate bid to get away.

Hux hissed as he tossed himself on to his side, his legs lowering from where Kylo had been about to bend him in half. He knew that it gave him one of the deepest, most fulfilling fucks of his life. But his ribs wouldn't allow it, the damage was so severe that he couldn’t get into that position now.

Slowly, Kylo maneuvered around him, seeming to realize that Hux was permanently injured. "Let's try it like this," he said quietly as he maneuvered Hux's hips over to the side, while his torso lay flat on his back. Like this, Kylo could easily fuck Hux while still having access to his face, which was what Hux guessed he was after.

"That's better," Hux said as Kylo pressed back in, and slowly planted a hand on either side of Hux's form to keep him caged in.

"Remnants of the war," Kylo said about his injury.

"Don’t talk about the war," Hux spat as Kylo splintered into him, but he was met with a hand that squeezed both of his cheeks together and forced his lips open in a tight O shape.

"Don't talk about the war," Kylo teased, though he ended it with a forceful kiss that Hux found himself trying to get out of. He was trapped under Kylo and humiliated, which felt familiar because there was only one situation in which he ever let himself be humiliated. His cock agreed as it called to him, and he was desperate to touch it now that Kylo had found his pace.

"Always so mouthy," Kylo sneered into his lips, before his hand migrated down, and he very tenderly pressed the meat between thumb and forefinger up under Hux's jaw. He squeezed, the feeling of being choked like this unlike when Kylo used the force on him. It was more precise, and also more tender. It made Hux nearly melt as his hand migrated down to his cock and he began to pump his hand around it fast, unable to stop his desire.

"Do you like that, being silenced?" Kylo mocked, and Hux grabbed his arm with his other hand. He tried to say yes, though he was sure Kylo could hear him screaming the word through his mind which throbbed with his heartbeat.

Regardless, Hux tried to say it. But then his open mouth was met with a long, wet line of spit that dribbled down from Kylo's tongue. It made Hux jerk and recoil in disgust, and nearly cum on the spot from how intimate that gesture was. He pulled away hard and gasped, coughing though he swallowed the droplet down willingly.

"Lay back," Hux sneered as he rounded on Kylo, and Kylo willingly laid back like he’d been when Hux had sucked on him.

Hux mounted Kylo with such vigor he'd have thought he was ten years younger and still had that spark in him. Kylo's cock slotted into him so perfectly that it split him in two, but Hux was an expert at restraining himself. One needed to know how to handle yourself in all situations, even the intimate ones.

With a leg on either side of Kylo, Hux bounded up and down over him. Kylo's hands went to Hux's hips to help him, and Hux let Kylo get a good look at the man who'd once commanded entire armies.

Hux felt good like this, almost free, in a way. In fact, if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine they were back in the First Order with the tepid air conditioning unit clicking on over his sticky hot skin. Hux reached down to feel Kylo's chest under his hand, and it made him open his eyes as he tried to live in the moment.

Kylo reached up and forced Hux to come down and fall against his chest. He smothered Hux in a kiss as he bent his legs up at the knee slightly, and then he began to pump up in to Hux.

"Stars," Hux gasped, Kylo's pace relentlessly faster than his own.

"You're so easy to fuck," Kylo said, though his voice sounded strained, like he was on the edge too. Letting Hux go, Kylo shoved Hux over and off of him. He landed with a quiet "oof," and was left one again empty, and teetering on the edge of oblivion.

"Over," Kylo demanded once more, but this time when Hux got on to his hands and knees, Kylo crushed him into the mat.

He slotted back in to Hux with his knees folded behind, and he pressed Hux's legs open. With Hux totally pinned beneath Kylo's broad form, Hux let himself go. His hand remained on his cock as he pumped it hard and fast, and he felt it as Kylo came into him. It left him soaring.

Hux saw stars as his vision blackened, and he was weightless even under the body of somebody as strong as Kylo. He saw entire nebulas growing and fading behind his eyes, and Hux's body sparked with a desire that was like liquid rolling through his veins.

He was laid waste on the bare mat of the pod as he twitched and writhed while Kylo fell to quiet grunting behind him. If he pulled himself out of how far Kylo sunk into his mind for just a moment, he swore he could feel Kylo's pulsing hot cock throbbing inside him. It made Hux melt, and nearly scream as he faced down oblivion in an orgasm that could only be experienced from being with a force user.

They gasped in unison as Kylo came up for air, easing up on Hux after he'd made the ginger handle the full brunt of his weight. Then Kylo pulled back, and he was audibly panting as he pulled his cock out of Hux's ruined hole.

Hux writhed and couldn't roll over as Kylo came to collapse next to him, laid out on his back as he came down rom that exquisite high. He opened a single eye, just to take measure of Kylo's own mental state as they panted nearly in unison.

Kylo looked wrecked, with sweat on his brow and a messy black mop of hair that needed to be combed. He seemed to sense Hux look at him though, because he too opened an eye and looked over. Something between them passed, like an understanding that this was their life, and they could do this night after night, until the stars grew dim or faded out around them.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
